Large and in charge
by Diamond toxic
Summary: Brick's life was great…he had a supporting mother, great friends, and his future planned out. Samey was the opposite- weak, abused, broken and didn't have a family that supported her. But when these two meet, all of that changes for Samey as she soon learns how it feels to have someone that actually cares…
1. Chapter 1: the beginning

**Authors note: This is a new story I'm starting, starring my favorite crack pair BrickXSamey. I don't know why but they look so good together. Anyways, review and enjoy :-).**

The constant ringing of his alarm clock was what woke him up on January 24th, 2014. Today seemed like an average day- the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the air was fresh. But today was the day he helped change a young girl's life for the better…

Brick Mckarter made sure to get up exactly when the clock rung. He had a big test today and he didn't want to be late to school. Once he got up, he began his morning routine-exercise, bath, get dressed, pack for school, and eat. For today's exercise, he decided to do something simple, push ups. He didn't want to overwork himself because he needed all the energy he could save for the big test. It was worth half of his geometry grade and he certainly didn't want to fail. After doing about fifty push ups, he bathed, got dressed, and made sure to pack all his school books. Afterwards, he went downstairs and dug around the fridge to see what he could eat. He decided on a pop tart, due to the fact that it was the biggest thing in the fridge.

"I got to remind mom to go to the supermarket" Brick told himself as he put the pop tart in the toaster and waited for it to be cooked. Once it finished, he removed it from the toaster and gave it a big bite. His mom came downstairs as Brick finished the last of his pop tart.

"Hey mom" Brick greeted.

"Good morning hon" his mom said as she gave him a humongous bear hug. His mom could be a bit overwhelming sometimes, but he didn't mind. He loved her for the way she was.

"Hey mom, there's a summer program going on in my school for kids interested in joining the army. I just wanted to let you know that I plan to join." Brick stated. Being a part of the army was something Brick dreamed about all his life. He even joined a military club in his school that was ran by his crazy school cook, Chef Hatchet.

"Brick, why do you want to join the army?" his mom asked, "you're basically throwing away your life."

"Mom, we've been through this already! I'll be just fine. And I won't be throwing my life away. I'll be doing something beneficial for everyone in Canada."

"I know, but I don't want to loose you…just like how I lost your father…" the two became silent. Brick's father died while fighting in a war two years ago.

"Mom…I'll be ok…I promise. I got both dad's skill and your luck remember."

"I know… I know…" after a few more seconds of silence, Brick spoke up.

"I got to go to school, I'll see you later" Brick said as he got up and grabbed his book bag.

"Bye hon!" his mom shouted as he ran out the door.

Brick lived only two blocks from Wawanakwa High, so the walk wasn't too bad. When he got to the school, he wasted no time and immediately headed to his locker. As he passed by some of the other students, he noticed that some of them were giving him looks of awe, something he was used to.

Brick was one of the most popular, most respected and most liked student of Wawanakwa High. His physical strength played a huge part in why he was so respected and well liked, but it wasn't the only reason. He was also pretty smart and had great leadership and combat skills, along with a heart of gold. Bullies never dared to approach him, they were too scared.

Once Brick arrived at his locker, he put in the correct combination, and threw in any books he didn't need.

"Sup Brick for brains" Brick immediately recognized the voice, it belonged to his best friend, Jo.

"Ha ha, very funny" he sarcastically said as he shut the locker. Jo had a habit of making nicknames for everyone she met. It annoyed him at first, but he eventually got used to it.

"So, you ready for Ms. Crabtree's test today?" Jo asked as they started walking.

"Yep" Brick said, "I studied all night."

"Good. This things worth half our entire grade, and to be quite honest, I'm already failing."

"Well, good luck" Brick said as the two went down separate hallways. Unlike Jo, whose home room was on the first floor, his home room was on the top floor. Brick made his way up the stairs, ready to start the day.

Meanwhile…

Samey and Amy were standing in front of the school, preparing for the school day.

"So, you sure you did all of my homework?" Amy asked. Her sister nodded weakly.

"And prepared a study guide for our global test tomorrow?"

"I guarantee at least a ninety if you read this…" Samey said as she handed her sister a few papers.

"At least a ninety…I like the sound of that! Well I got to go meet my boyfriend Topher, so see you later, Sparamy." Amy said as she entered the school. Samey sighed as she entered the building.

All her life, Samey was pushed around by her twin sister. Their parents were always out of town and never saw what she did to her. Even when they were home, they would side with Amy. Amy was always their favorite child. Most of the time, Amy would verbally and emotionally abuse Samey. But sometimes, Amy would physically abuse Samey, either by beating her with her bare hands, have other kids do it for her, or in extreme cases, use an object such as a bat or pipe.

The abuse from Amy started taking a toll on her physical appearance. Because she stood up late doing her sister's homework and chores, Samey started to develop small bags over her eyes. They weren't noticeable from afar, but could be seen if you were near her. Amy also picked on Samey for being fat, which wasn't true at all. Samey, believing her sister, started starving herself to the point that she became unnaturally skinny. If you looked at her arms, you could see parts of her bones, which is why she wears a red sweater, compared to her sister who wears a small shirt that reached above her stomach. Samey also became a bit paler than her sister, adding to the list of things her sister picked on her about.

Amy's abuse also destroyed her self confidence, which is why she doesn't stand up to Amy and has almost no friends. Samey even tried to kill herself twice, but was unsuccessful.

"What did I do to deserve this…" Samey muttered to herself as she walked to her home room. A few seconds later, the bell rang, indicating the start of the school day.

**Authors note: just to be clear, I do support Samopher. I even did a story about them. I also like Jock, but like I said, I love BrickXsamey. My first ever story was about them. **


	2. Chapter 2: the day begins

**Authors note: thanks to those who followed/faved/and reviewed this story. Anyways, here's chapter 2 so review and enjoy :-).**

When Brick got inside his home room, he noticed that he was fifteen minutes early. There were only about five people in the room at the time, so he decided to sit next to the only person he knew that was currently there Cameron. As he approached him, Brick couldn't help but notice that he was frantically flipping through a geometry textbook.

"Hey Cameron" Brick said as he sat down. Cameron jumped upon hearing his name.

"Ahh, oh hey Brick"

"You look a bit shaky" Brick stated.

"Well…I'm extremely nervous about Ms. Crabtree's test" Cameron responded, it's worth half our entire grade."

"You have nothing to worry about" Brick stated, "you'll do fine. You're the smartest person in Wawanakwa High!"

"I guess…but I'm nervous that I might screw up real bad. I have an A in all my subjects and I want to make it to the honor roll with all A's."

"You've done it before dozens of times, this time's no different."

"I know, but I've never taken a test that was worth so much. " Cameron said.

"Just don't think about it so much, just take it like if it was just a quiz. If anything, you have all day to study, unlike me who has it first period."

"I guess your right…thanks" Cameron said before looking back at his book.

"No problem." Just then, the bell rang and the rest of his home room class started to arrive as the teacher took attendance…

After home room, Brick parted ways with Cameron and headed straight towards his first class of the day, Math, where the big test was waiting for him. When he got to the math room, he immediately took one of the seats in the front. Brick had a bad habit of taking the front seats of class. He didn't know why, but it was something he always did. Once the rest of the class flooded in, Ms. Crabtree began speaking. Now Ms. Crabtree was a short woman who wore big girly glasses and a red dress, but sounded like a man. So whenever she spoke, there would always be one snicker or giggle in the room.

"Class, I hoped you've studied for this exam because it is worth about fifty percent of your grade. There are five hundred questions and you have forty minutes. You may begin." With that, Brick frantically worked on his test, trying to finish it before the bell rang.

Meanwhile…

Samey was sitting in the back of her home room, along, something that she was used to. There was no one there that she knew, other than Amy, and she wasn't desperate for company. She waited patiently until homeroom was over and made her way to her first class, global. Unfortunately, she had every class with Amy, except seventh period. Amy took biology while Samey took chemistry.

"The answers to the homework are correct, right?" Amy asked. Samey nodded.

"And the handwriting looks just like mine's" Amy asked.

"Yes" Samey stated weakly.

"Good. Maybe you won't be such a worthless piece of shit today." Amy said as they approached the classroom.

"Maybe you should do your homework for yourself" Samey muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Amy asked.

"N-n-nothing" Samey stated as they walked into the room. The first three classes of her day consisted of sitting next to Amy and giving her all of the answers to the questions asked…

After third period, the two twins made their way to the cafeteria. The two of them usually walked to the cafeteria together, but then separated and sat with different people, Amy with the 'popular' group, and Samey with her three friends, Zoey, Jazmine, and Dawn.

As they were walking, Amy was criticizing Samey for something that she didn't do, when both twins collided with another person, causing the three to fall down.

"Hey! Watch where you're…" Amy stated until she saw that the person they ran into was none other than Brick.

"Oh, hey Brick. Didn't see you there" Amy said with a flirty tone. Samey rolled her eyes. Amy was one of the most flirty girls in the school. She's jumped through several guys in just a month, from Scott to Justin to Duncan to Alejandro to her current boyfriend, Topher. Whenever Samey hears that name, she gets put into a bad mood for the rest of the day. Topher was Samey's first boyfriend. They were both extremely happy together, until she learned that he cheated on her with Amy.

As Brick got up, the first thing he noticed was that Samey didn't look so good. He easily saw her bags and noticed how pale she was compared to her sister. He also saw that her legs were a bit bony, not too bony but still unhealthy. But the one thing that stood out to him was her eyes. He saw that they were filled with pain and despair, but didn't know why.

"Hey… are you ok?" Brick asked her, "you look a bit sick." Samey was going to speak, until Amy interrupted.

"She's fine. That's how she always looks. Anyways, I think we should go. Come on Samey" Amy pulled the younger sister into the cafeteria. As Brick also made his way to the cafeteria he couldn't think of anything else but Samey. He knew she was hurting, and he wanted to help her…


	3. Chapter 3: something's up

**Authors note: sorry for the delay, I had midterms. This chapter is a bit shorter than the others and mainly focuses on Samey and her friends, and Brick starting to realize that something's up with Samey. Also there's a bit of ZoeyxMike in this. Review and enjoy :-)**

At the cafeteria, Samey tried to find her friends. Amy had already ditched her, which she was grateful for. She looked for them for a few minutes until she found them sitting at an empty table in the back of the cafeteria. However, she noticed that Zoey wasn't there.

"Samey! Over here!" Jazmine shouted. Samey made her way to the table and sat down in between her and Dawn.

"Where's Zoey?" Samey asked.

"Sitting next to Mike" Dawn stated.

"They finally hit it off" Jazmine informed the twin. Samey wasn't too close to Mike, but from what she's seen, he was a good person. The only problem is…he's a bit odd. His personality would randomly change throughout the day. Despite that, him and Zoey instantly fell in love with each other at first sight. Everyone knew about how much they adored one another, but they were too stubborn to admit it. At least, until now.

"It's about time" Samey stated. "They've known each other for quite awhile now."

"Indeed" Dawn added, "they should have gotten together a long time ago. Anyways, judging from the look of your aura, it looks like your health has severely gone downhill since the Holidays."

"Now that you've mentioned it, it does look like Samey lost some weight" Jazmine stated. "If you loose anymore weight, you'll be skinnier than a Braconid Wasp*."

"I think your over exaggerating" Samey said, "I'm fine. If anything, I think I gained weight."

"Nonsense!" Dawn almost shouted, "you lost about ten pounds in the last two weeks. You barely weigh eighty pounds, which is extremely unhealthy for someone like you!" Samey was taken aback by what Dawn had said. Was she really getting THAT bad?

"I have to agree with Dawn" Jazmine added. "Not only have you lost weight, but you've also lost most of your energy, color, personality, and charm. If this keeps up, your grades may start to fall. I don't see why I can't kick Amy's ass?"

"Because if you do, she'll ruin my life" Samey stated.

"…I guess you're right."

"Well there has to be some way we could help you?" Dawn stated.

"Thanks for your concern guys, but I'm alright. Really… it'll die down eventually."

"This thing you and Amy have had lasted almost fourteen years" Dawn stated.

"I know…I just think that there's nothing I could do."

"Even if you do believe that, just remember this, Dawn, Zoey, and I will always be there for you." Jazmine stated. Dawn looked at Samey and nodded with agreement.

"Thanks guys, I'm glad you're in my life" Samey said as she smiled at her friends.

Meanwhile:

After running into the twins, Brick made his way to the cafeteria. He couldn't help but wonder about Samey.

"_Was she really ok?_" Brick thought to himself.

"_She's fine. That's how she always looks_…" for some reason, Brick couldn't believe in what Amy said. In fact, until now, he didn't even know that Amy had a sister.

Samey was undeniably hurting and Brick knew it. The problem is, he didn't know why...

After getting his lunch, he decided to sit with two of his best friends, Cameron and Mike. There were other people sitting there, but they were people he knew.

"Oh hey Brick" Mike said as he sat down. Brick immediately noticed that a girl was sitting next to him.

"Brick, this is Zoey. Zoey, this is Brick" Mike introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you" Zoey said with a smile. Brick returned the greeting.

"Mike finally got her to go out with him" Cameron said, "he's been chasing her for almost two years."

His friends started talking about other stuff, but Brick wasn't listening. All he could think about was Samey…

***brachiod wasp- thin wasp found in Australia. **


End file.
